


Drabble Prompt - Sarge

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarge needs a cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Prompt - Sarge

Sarge:  “Grif!  GRIF!”

Grif:  “What?”

S:  “Do you have any cookies?”

G:  “I wish.”

S:  “How about chips? Cake, pie, pudding?”

G:  “No.  Why?  Please tell me you are starving to death.” 

S:  “No!  I need something to use as bait in my Grif trap.”  

G:  “Grif trap? [walks over]  A rope tied to a boulder on a cliff?”

S:  “When you step into the loop at the bottom - KERBLAMMO!”

G:  “You've been watching Road Runner cartoons with Caboose again, haven't you?”

S:  “Now find me a cookie and forget we had this conversation.”


End file.
